SCP-372
SCP-372, also referred to as the Peripheral Jumper, is an Elucid-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a reptilian monster that stalks people and moves so fast and so suddenly that it can only be briefly glimpsed out of a subject's peripheral vision. Personality Little to nothing is specifically known about SCP-372's personality or motivations. It does not actively seek out people to eat but rather stalks them, and is shown to cause paranoia and anxiety. Only recently has it been considered dangerous and hostile; all other times before it was passive and docile. Appearance While its exact appearance is uncertain, witnesses have claimed SCP-372 to be a slender, green reptilian creature approximately 2 meters long. It has sixteen limbs extending from its body and is extremely flexible. It has fibers on its body that allow it to cling to walls and other surfaces. It has no eyes, but rather a large sensory organ on its head that allows it to perform echolocation and sense energy transfers and outputs, such as in the human body. Behavior and Procedure SCP-372 uses its immense flexibility and sensing of energy transfers to time its movement with the pulses of the human brain. It will hide just behind a subject's head, then jump away if they turn. Glimpses can only be seen out of the corner of a subject's eye or while they are moving. SCP-372 is inherently passive but will attack if provoked. SCP-372 was recovered after a mental patient reported vivid hallucinations of a monster that stalked him. Tests were performed by putting D-Class personnel in the cell with it, allowing them to report on what they see. This went well until one test, where SCP-372 attacked and violently killed a member of D-Class personnel without provocation. It went on to severely injure another member and scare another two. SCP-372 was considered hostile at that point and security measures were taken. All Foundation personnel working near SCP-372's cell are required to wear helmet cameras. In the case of a containment breach, guards are to immediately report seeing green flashes out of the corner of their eyes or while they are moving. In Video-Games SCP - Containment Breach SCP-373 appears in the game, stalking the player, but not harming them. Its model is difficult to discern, but its placeholder model is simply a disfigured and disproportional model of SCP-106. SCP: Secret Laboratory ??? Gallery Images Pjface.jpg|Face texture for SCP-372 in SCP - Containment Breach. However, this texture freatures eyes as opposed to its sensory organ. 372.jpg|SCP-372 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-372.png|Model for SCP - Containment Breach. pj.jpg Label372.jpg|SCP-372's label. Pjdoc.jpg|SCP-372's document. 4672099774 43981e976c.jpg Videos SCP-372 "Peripheral Jumper" SCP Containment Breach v0.6.4 - SCP-372 (Peripheral Jumper) Trivia *Severe punishment will be dispensed to personnel that joke about seeing SCP-372. *In the game, by turning on wireframe in the console and holding down the blink button, SCP-372 can be seen flying across the view. *SCP-372 placed #6 on Tats TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. External Links *SCP Wiki. *''SCP - Containment Breach'' Wiki. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Paranormal Category:Genderless Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Amoral Category:Predator Category:On & Off Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mongers